


Two Idiots Finally Get Their Shit Together (Finally...Hen and Athena win the Bet)

by Therealdeo



Series: Two Idiots [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: What was supposed to be a routine day, didn't end up being one. But Buck and Eddie aren't really complaining.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Two Idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566139
Comments: 10
Kudos: 355





	Two Idiots Finally Get Their Shit Together (Finally...Hen and Athena win the Bet)

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me like 3 weeks and 2.5 seasons of Grey's Anatomy, but IT"S DONE. I don't know where this was meant to go or where it ended up but I'm proud.  
Massive shout out to Nilshki for the beta and the support (today especially) and the Buddie Group chat.

It was a routine day.

It was _ supposed _ to be a routine day.

The only thing _ not _ routine was that the two of them finally got their

shit together and they were on their way home to Eddie’s place to **finally **break some of that unresolved sexual tension. Buck had no room or reason to complain. At. All.

But then. 

_ Then. _

But then _ someone _ had to go pull some stupid fucking Superman shit and end up in the hospital again. They had such a damn good day and then the man with a damn hero complex decided to jump in front of a moving car and gain a trip to the ER and a cast on a broken leg. This is not how Buck pictured this day going. 

But maybe he should go back to the beginning a little bit. Much further back than just the start of the 118’s shift today. 

After constant self-reflection, several drunken nights crashing at Maddie’s, and a long talk with Athena, Bobby, and Michael, of all people, Buck’s finally ready to be an adult and move past the thoughts and prejudices that were ingrained in him. 

He’s bisexual. 

And there’s nothing wrong with that. 

He is who he is and that’s okay. 

If only Athena, Bobby, and Michael were his **actual** parents, maybe he wouldn’t have denied a huge part of himself for so long. 

But, other than the severely repressed bisexual part of him, he’s lived as best as he can with the one thing that gets him through the shit that he sees. 

Everything happens for a reason. 

The minute that he stops believing in that, the minute everything he knows goes out the window. 

Bobby assured him that he’ll always have a spot at the 118, Athena assured him that no matter what happens or however long it’s been, there’ll be a seat for him, and Michael assured him that things aren’t as bad as they seem in the end. 

So maybe he repressed a part of him for way too long but he’s finally ready to put everything else on the line for it. 

His parents weren’t the best example for a healthy relationship, Maddie and Doug definitely weren’t. But Athena and Bobby give him hope that the wait for Real Love is worth it and once you have a chance at it, squeeze every last possible second you can. 

Eddie’s worth it. 

He knows that the last year hasn’t been the easiest for Eddie or Christopher but he’s damn sure he can be the one to bring at least a little happiness for them. 

From the first moment he met Christopher, Buck knew there was no going back. This kid, who by all rights could be mad at the world, has the best outlook on life and just keeps pushing through. Not even entirely realizing how much inspiration he is to everyone who’s met him. 

Buck knows that even if things go tits up with Eddie, he’s not the kind of man to keep Christopher from Buck and vice versa. But Buck is ready to take this chance; even if there’s such a small, remote, possibility that he and Eddie could be _ more _, Buck’s gonna take it. 

Case in point, when he shows up for their shift today: his green Henley with two buttons opened, the tightest jeans that he’s comfortable with wearing in public, and his best cologne on. 

He was chatting with Hen and Chimney when he heard the unmistakable clicks of Christopher’s crutches on the ground and it doesn’t take long before there’s something attached to him.

He pretends for a moment, trying to keep a straight face, but Hen and Chimney break before him. 

“Hey, guys. My leg seems to have gotten heavier,” he shakes the leg that Christopher is attached to. “I wonder what could have attached itself.”

He can hear the giggles coming from his waist. 

“Guess I better _ shake _ it off.”

“Buck! It’s me!”

Buck drops down to Christopher’s level and pulls him into a hug. 

“Christopher! What are you doing here?” He glances up at Eddie standing a few feet away from the two of them. “Your dad said you were going to your Abeulita’s for the weekend.”

“I am Bucky...but I needed to see my Bucky before I left.”

Buck just barely holds back noise in the back of his throat at the wave of feelings threatening to choke him. He carefully avoids making eye contact with Eddie over Christopher’s head. After taking a moment, he pulls back and looks at Christopher’s face. 

“I’m glad bud. I’m gonna miss you.”

Christopher reaches a hand up to caress Buck’s jaw, “You’re gonna be alright kid.”

It’s identical to that day at the pier and Buck can’t help the soft, sad smile that crosses his face at the mention. He’d never been more scared than when Christopher was washed away in the receding wave. But there’s no use hanging on to that day; everything worked out as it should have. 

Thankfully, Eddie saves him and picks Christopher’s bag up from the ground. 

“Come on, _ mijo _, you’ll see Buck on Monday when he picks you up from school.”

Christopher’s eyes light up.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Eddie ruffles Christopher’s hair. “Say goodbye to everybody. We gotta go.”

Christopher quickly says goodbye and the two of them leave. Buck’s staring intently at the door after they leave until Hen slaps him upside the head. 

“Just because you stare doesn’t mean he’s going to magically appear.” She turns to walk to the locker room. But before Buck can argue either way, she throws back over her shoulder, “Naked.” 

“I didn’t- I wasn’t.”

Bobby claps a hand on his shoulder. 

“Save it, Buck. We all know.”

“You do?”

“Yes, we do… and it’s okay.”

By now the two of them have moved to the locker room where Hen and Chim are dressed and ready to start their shifts. 

“How is it okay? Isn’t there some fraternization rules in place?” 

“Only when there’s fraternizing going on.”

Bobby and Chim leave Hen and Buck in the room. 

“Listen, Buckaroo… you’re gonna suck it up, tell Eddie how you feel, Athena and I are going to collect the money in the betting pool, and you two are going to be living the domestic lifestyle quicker than you know.” 

“But how Hen?”

“By talking to him.” 

She gets up to leave. 

“Failing that, Athena and I are gonna lock you in a closet and leave y’all there.” 

She leaves no room for argument as she too heads to the locker room to change. 

Buck changes quickly, and the team is sitting down to have the lunch that Bobby’s cooked when Eddie comes back dressed and ready for their next call. 

He takes his normal spot next to Buck and digs in. Buck doesn’t realize that he’s staring (more so than normal) until Eddie speaks up. 

“Everything okay Buck?” 

“Yeah… good.” He shoves some beans and rice into his mouth. He swallows and gets the next words out before he can swallow them back down. “ Hey… Eddie?”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“Can we talk when we’re done today?”

“Sure...something wrong?”

“NO!” Buck’s eyes go wide with panic. “Nothing...just need to tell you something.”

Eddie’s cut off by the siren call and Bobby yelling ‘Gear Up!’ before he can even think about Buck’s weird mood. 

They’re dispatched to the site of a major accident: sixty-one-year-old female T-Boned by a smart car that bounced off of two telephone poles and four other vehicles before embedding itself in the woman’s car. 

Eddie exits as quickly as he can and hurries over to the woman. 

“Ma’am? Can you hear me?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good… that’s good. Can you tell me your name?”

“C-Carol.”

Buck and Bobby are around the other side of the car. Bobby gestures quickly for the Jaws and Eddie knows that he needs to keep Carol calm. 

“Okay, Carol. Here’s what’s gonna happen: Bobby, the handsome gentleman is going to get the Jaws of life, you know what that is right?”

“The--the big pliers right?”

Eddie chuckles. 

“Yeah, the big pliers. And Buck,” Buck pops up in front of the hood so Carol can see him. “Buck’s going to come hold your hand and keep you talking alright?”

Carol’s eyes go wide for a moment and the grip she already had on Eddie’s hand. 

“No...What about you?”

“Carol. C-Carol it’s okay. Listen. Look at me. I’m going to be here.” 

“Please. _ Please. Please. _ Don’t leave me.”

“Look me in the eye, Carol. I need to be sure you’re hearing me.” Eddie leans in. “I’m not going to leave you but I’m going to crawl into the backseat to hold you steady okay? No one is leaving you.” 

Buck intervenes at this moment. 

“Carol. I know I’ve got this mark and I’m not as handsome as Eddie but I’m here and we’re gonna get you out of here.”

Eddie takes the distraction and maneuvers his way behind the driver’s seat. Comfortability isn’t a priority and he lines up flush with the backseat and reaches his hands out to steady her neck around the C-collar. He tunes back into the conversation and can’t help but smile at the way Buck is interacting with her. 

Old ladies and kids. 

They’re all suckers for Buck. 

“Carol. A gorgeous lady like you must have a husband and a couple of kids right?”

Carol’s breathing has calmed down but her speech is still slightly shaky.

“Y-Yeah. My husband’s Bill.”

“Bill. Bill, that’s good. Carol, I need you to squeeze my hand. What about kids?”

“T-two.”

“Two. I want a couple of kids, too. Boys or girls?”

“Girls. Alexandra and Elizabeth.”

“Beautiful names. How old?”

“Alex is eight-eighteen and Lizzie’s forty-two.”

“Wow. That’s- that’s a twenty-twenty-four year age gap.”

“Diff-different dads.”

“That’s okay. Eighteen eh? So, tell me: high school graduation coming up?”

“B-b-blue dress.” 

“Always a good colour.” Bobby taps the hood twice to let Eddie and Buck know that they’re going to start using the Jaws of LIfe. “Okay Carol. This is what’s going to happen. Bobby and Chim, the one chewing gum, are going to use the Jaws now, this blanket is going over all of our heads, and Eddie and I are going to be here the whole time. We’re always going to be here for you. We’re going to have a hand on you okay. It’s going to be loud and scary, but you are not alone.” 

Eddie can feel her start to shake again. 

“Buck…”

“Hey, Carol?”

“Yeah?”

“I need you to stop moving okay. You need to stop shaking.”

“I just want to see my husband. And my daughter.” 

“A-and you will. But the first face you’re going to see when we get out of here is Chimney. Do you know who Chimney is?”

“The short stack in the bunch?”

“Ha. No - well yes. But Chimney over there is Mr. April in the Calendar this year.”

“What were you? Mr. July?”

“No…I’m not in the calendar at all.”

“What? Why not?”

“They gave him a puppy. No contest.” 

Bobby taps on the hood again. 

“Buck, if we’re gonna get her out of here, we gotta do it now.”

“Alright, Carol. Now we’re gonna get really quiet and Bobby and Chim are gonna have us out of here in two minutes.”

Carol just closes her eyes and nods her head. Once she’s in place, Buck and Eddie get into position and there’s no hesitation: Bobby and Chim waste no time to get the car apart in enough pieces. 

As soon as there’s relief on Carol’s legs, Buck and Eddie are quick to get her out of the car and onto the backboard. 

Once she’s up on the stretcher, Hen and Eddie start to wheel her into the ambulance. 

“You-you promised me, Mr. April.”

“I’m here.” 

“Am I going to be okay? Will I get to go to my daughter’s graduation?”

“Yeah, you are. Biggest cheering section around.” 

****

The team’s back at the station decompressing when Eddie gets the chance to talk to Buck. 

“So. Kids and old ladies?”

“What can I say, man? I have a way with people.”

“Hahaha.”

They’re just about at the top of the stairs when a pair of voices calls up to them.

“Excuse me?”

They look down and see a teenager and an older bearded gentleman standing there. Bobby moves to lean against the rail. 

“Something we can help you with?”

The girl looks like she’s stressed out beyond belief and has been crying. The older man, obviously her father judging by the identical features on their faces, doesn’t seem to be faring much better. 

“Is there a Buck and Eddie around? I-we need to talk to them if possible.”

Bobby looks in their direction and gestures. 

“Your call.”

Buck leads the way down the stairs and walks up to the pair to introduce himself to them. 

“I’m Buck. This is Eddie. How can we help you?”

The girl lets out a sob and throws herself into both of their arms and they barely catch her. 

“Are you okay?” 

Her father has tears in his eyes as he tries to unsuccessfully pull his daughter (strong grip) off of the two of them. 

“I’m sorry. I’m confused. How-how do we know each other?”

The teenager pulls back and stops sobbing long enough to speak.

“My name’s Alex - Alexandra.” She points behind her. “This is my dad, Bill.”

Realization crosses their faces. 

“You - you saved my mom today.”

Twin blushes cross their faces.

“We just did our job the best we could.”

“No. You didn’t.”

Eddie and Buck pull the two of them over to an empty couch.

“How is she? She took a hard hit and was pinned for a long time.”

“She’s going to be okay. She has a concussion and some bumps and bruises, but they’re gonna release her tonight.”

Her father clears his throat and leans forward. 

“When I got that call… I’ve never been so scared. The whole drive to the hospital I kept thinking: ‘thirty years, two hurricanes and a tornado and a fucking car accident is going to be the thing that takes her away from me.’ And then I got to the hospital and they said she was fine and all she kept going on about was Buck and Eddie.”

Alexandra takes over for her dad again. 

“I was super confused but I thought it was her going into shock. And then she said that Buck and Eddie saved her. Kept her sane. Calm.”

Bill stretches his arm around his daughter’s shoulders; he detects movement out of the corner of his eye and sees the rest of the station crew stand behind Buck and Eddie.

“We talked to the nurses and one of them said that Buck and Eddie were part of your crew. And I convinced Alex to make a stop. I-I know that using the Jaws, and saving kittens from trees-.”

“And saving little old ladies from car accidents.” Alex cuts in.

“Those things are just doing your job. But for us? The family of those you save? Those brief moments where you keep someone calm and get them through the rough moments of their lives? That means the world to those on the other side of the phone or-or waiting at home”

Buck and Eddie put their hands in the air to stop the praise.

“Really. Please, you don’t have to. We were,”

“Just doing our jobs.” They both say in unison.

“And thank you for ‘just doing your jobs.’”

Alexandra stood up, pulled both of the men to their feet and hugged them as tight as she could. 

“Because you were ‘just doing your jobs’ my mother’s coming home tonight and,” she fails to choke back the sobs. “A-and my mom’s gonna be there, standing up and cheering the loudest in the section, when I walk across that stage and get my diploma. So seriously, _ thank you _.” She pulls back to stare them in the eye. “I get my mom because you kept her from being a basket case.” 

Bobby steps forward to rescue his crew. 

“It means the world that you both would come here to thank Buck and Eddie. And us. But I’m going to have to cut this short; these guys have just a little bit longer left on their shifts and then they get to start their days off.”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Alexandra steps back and together with her dad, they walk back towards the door of the station. “We just wanted to let you know that our family is still whole because you do what you do. So thank you.”

The fire family stands in silence as the father and daughter leave them with one last round of hugs they leave with their steps just a little bit lighter. There are smiles along all of their faces when Bobby breaks the silence. 

“And that, guys, is why we do what we do: not just because of the people we save but because of the people that are waiting for them when we get them home.” He reaches a hand out to grab Buck and Eddie’s shoulders. “So when you worry if you’re doing the right thing or if what you do matters; think of that family and how Carol is going to watch her baby girl walk across the stage. That family gets to eat dinner tonight together because we just did our jobs.”

As they turned around to finish the rest of their shifts, Alexandra comes back in, having forgotten something that didn’t really make sense. 

“Excuse me, Buck and Eddie.”

They turn to her.

“Were either one of you Mr. April in last year’s calendar? Mom’s telling everyone that one of the ‘gorgeous’ firefighters that saved her was Mr. April.” She looks at both of them and gives them elevator eyes. “Please tell me it’s one of you two, because damn: it’s going to be April all year round.”

“Hahaha. No. Neither of us were.”

Eddie finishes the thought that Buck started.

“That was Chimney.”

“Huh.” She glances between the two of them again, before her eyes settle on Buck. “So,” she glances back to the car where her father was no doubt waiting for her. “As a show of good faith and thanks, how about a coffee?”

Buck lets out an awkward and shaky laugh. 

“You’re, uh, you’re not actually my type. I’m sorry, I’m flattered but I’m gonna have to pass.”

“Girlfriend?”

"Boyfriend, actually," Eddie says from behind Buck. "Not that he isn't flattered but he's a one-person kind of guy."

Buck’s eyes go wide at Eddie's words and it’s then that Eddie steps up to save his best friend. A hand easily fits around Buck’s waist and Eddie pulls himself flush with Buck’s side; without even thinking about it he leans in to lay a kiss on Buck’s suddenly blushing cheek. But the waist touch shocked Buck into turning his face slightly, and the kiss that Eddie meant for his cheek ending up touching his lips. They were both surprised at sparks that flew the moment their lips touched. 

It’s that moment that both of them forget what’s going on and where exactly they are. It’s that moment that both of them have always wanted. Sparks are flying, fireworks are going off, time stops and breaths are taken away. What was meant as little peck to deter a wannabe hook up quickly becomes so more than that. 

Buck’s tongue comes out without his control and caresses Eddie’s closed lips; he opens them without hesitation and lets Buck’s tongue in. He’s quick to turn his body further into Eddie’s and deepens the kiss by sweeping his tongue to get more of the taste in there that has to be nothing else but _ pure _ Eddie.

They both pull back just briefly enough to get a little bit of breath between them and they dive back in. They’re both wrapped up with each other that they’re oblivious to the sudden clapping, catcalls and whistling going on behind them. 

Alex had moved to join the fire family in watching these two. She leans over and directs her question towards Hen who’s barely holding it together from falling over laughing. 

“Wait… why are they acting like it’s their first kiss or something?”

“That’s-that’s cause it is.” Hen manages to get out between bouts of laughter. “These two idiots have been dancing around here and each other for years and now they’ve made a move.”

The two men go back to being in their own little world and hands begin to wander before Bobby steps in. 

“Alright. Buckley. Diaz. Take it somewhere else.” He walks away, back into the safety of the steps leading into the kitchen. “You know like, your own place.” 

Chim takes pity on Alexandra who looks like she needs to leave. “Listen, it means a lot that you and your dad came back to thank us. And I’m sorry that you had to witness those two dumbasses **finally** getting their shit together.” 

Hen joins the two of them to lead Alexandra out. 

“But hey, look on the plus side: you, my dear, just won me and my wife the money sitting in the betting pool.”

Alex laughs. 

“Glad I could be of service.”

“No problem. Here,” Hen hands over her phone. “Let us know in a week or two how your mom’s doing.”

“And we want to see photos of your convocation and what you look like in your graduation dress.”

As she and her dad drive away, Chim turns to look at Hen. Before he can say anything, Eddie and Buck run past them holding hands and racing for Eddie’s truck. Before they see something that is going to traumatize them for life, they practically sprint back inside. 

“Don’t you need to share a little with Athena?”

“Yeah, but only $200. The other $1300 is going to a nice little weekend away.”

They meet with Bobby up at the kitchen where he’s on his phone and got a soft smile on his face. 

“Well, Athena’s happy that those two idiots finally got their heads out of their asses. She’s looking forward to the $200 you owe her.” Bobby starts to grab his things. “What I’m not looking forward to is catching those two defiling the locker room and the truck.”

“Crap.”

****

Back outside at the truck, Buck shoves Eddie up against the driver’s side and boxes him in. Everything around them is just white noise and they could really care less about people seeing. Buck knew that today was the day he was going to open his mouth and say something, so the fact that Eddie was the one to step up to the plate and kiss him first doesn’t really bother him that much. 

What is bothering him is that he and Eddie are wearing entirely too much and they’re much too much out in the open. But Buck has this man at his mercy and. Okay...they need to get somewhere else or at least get into the truck. 

“I want you so bad.” One of his hands drops to the waist of Eddie’s jeans and lifts his shirt up to graze up his abs until he can flick a nipple. “Want you inside me. Now.” 

Eddie uses the hand threading through Buck’s hair to pull his head back from where kisses are being laid on his neck. 

“Want that too Evan. You don’t know how bad.” Whatever else he wants to say, gets interrupted by a moan that Buck pulled out with a bite to the sensitive spot behind his ear. “But you gotta get in the truck.”

“Mmm. No. Right here.”

Eddie quickly maneuvers them around so Buck is now pinned against the side of the truck and Eddie’s got a thigh shoved between Buck’s legs and leaves no room for arguments. He grabs at Buck’s jaw and turns his head to the side so Eddie can bite his jaw on the way up to Buck’s ear. 

“The first time I’m going to fuck you,” Eddie thrusts his hips into Buck’s who meets him move for move. Twin groans seem to come out from both of them at the same time. “Is **not ** going to be in the back of my truck. I need a bed if I’m going to _ fuck _ you properly.”

Buck’s hands come up to wrap around Eddie’s wrists and he should be ashamed of the sound that comes out of his mouth, but he’s really not because Eddie’s here and he’s saying all the things that Buck’s wanted since that night at Bobby and Athena’s. 

“Please, Eddie. _ Please. _”

“Get. In. The. Truck.” He forces Buck’s head back again. “Now.” He steps back and has to reach out to steady Buck before he falls to his knees at Eddie’s feet. But other than shaky breaths, Buck doesn’t move. Eddie knows what he needs to do - move this somewhere else. “You really don’t want me to remind you again.”

The cloud seems to break through Buck’s mind as he registers what Eddie actually said.

His eyes briefly close and then he reaches down to pick up his bag and he runs around to the passenger side and bolts inside. Eddie wastes no time getting inside and starting the truck.

As soon as it’s in gear, Buck is plastered to his side, running a hand up Eddie’s thigh and dropping it awfully close to the inseam of Eddie’s jeans. He keeps kissing and sucking at Eddie’s jaw and earlobe. He knows he’s acting beyond wanton, but the man of his dreams is there and taking him home. Taking him to a bed to spread him out for _ hours _; no one around would hear his screams. And he knows that Eddie is going to do nothing less than scream and make him feel as best as he could. 

“Fuck...Eds. You smell so good.” He runs his hand underneath Eddie’s shirt and tucks his hand in the space between his pelvis and his belt buckle. There’s not a lot of room and the angle is awkward on his wrist but he feels so heavy, hot and hard in his hand that Buck doesn’t care. “Want you so much… wanna ride you so hard. Want you inside me. _ Please, _ please tell me I can have you... **everywhere.**”

Eddie’s grip on the steering wheel is so strong that his hands have gone completely white. He’s barely hanging on to the little control that he has left and if he even releases a little of that control, they’re never going to make it to his house. Thank god Christopher had a sleepover already planned with Denny and Harry for tonight and the house was going to be blessedly empty. Thank _ God _. 

He does manage to loosen a little of his control only to shove Buck back into the passenger seat; he’s finally going to know the taste, and the sound, and the _ feel _ of Buck. He meant what he said: he’s not going to have their first time be inside of his truck. 

He turns his head to dive into another biting kiss. The sound that escapes Buck’s mouth has him almost forgoing his plan to get to a damn bed and just pull over into an empty parking lot. 

“Sit your ass back in the seat and don’t. Touch me.”

The pout that crosses Buck’s face shouldn’t be as adorable as it is. However, what Eddie said about ‘touching’ and ‘not to’ didn’t seem to sink into Buck’s head. While focusing on getting them to his place carefully and safely, out of the corner of his eye, he sees that Buck has rucked his own white Henley up and playing with his left nipple and his other hand shoved down his unbuttoned but still zippered jeans, stroking his cock. 

“Fuck… feels so good. Would feel better if it was you. If it was your hand, stroking my cock.”

“Get. Your. Hand. Off. Your. Dick.” Eddie reaches a hand over to grasp Buck’s hand and cock through his jeans. “This is mine, isn’t it? This belongs to me. Your dick, your orgasm. All mine isn’t it?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Then sit down, shut up and let me drive.” He gives one last squeeze to Buck’s cock before he grabs back onto the steering wheel. “Trust me. Delayed gratification makes it better anytime.” 

He barely gets his hand back on the wheel and his eyes focused back on the road before he has to slam on the breaks. 

There was a dog on the side of the road that had just crossed over into the middle of the road. The front bumper of the truck just missed the dog and once the two of them calmed down slightly, Eddie bailed out of the truck. 

Buck was left to hang out the side of the door checking to make sure that everything was okay. After a quick confirmation from Eddie that everything was okay, Buck worked on calming himself down slightly. All of a sudden he heard brakes screeching to a stop; when he looked up he saw Eddie lying on his side with the dog in his arms and laying kisses on his face. But the way that Eddie’s leg is laying, all cock-eyed and awkward, it’s clear that his Superman routine ended up breaking his leg. 

Buck bails out of the truck and accesses Eddie’s injuries, already on the phone with 9-1-1.

“ This is Firefighter Evan Buckley, Station 118. I have a thirty-year-old male. Definite femur break caused by jumping out of the way of a moving vehicle. Requesting a bus. Immediately.” Once he gets the confirmation that a bus is on the way, he turns his attention back to Eddie. “Baby, baby, baby. Why’d you do that? Why did you save a damn dog? Why now?”

“What was I supposed to do Evan? Let him get run over? I WAS STANDING THERE TOO!”

Buck lets out a heavy exhale. 

“If you didn’t want this,” The _ ‘want me’ _ goes unsaid. “There were better ways, easier ways, to let me down, then breaking your **fucking** leg.”

“_ Jesuchristo. _ Evan. I want this. **I want you**.”

“Then why’d you fucking do that?”

“Because if Christopher finds out that I let a dog get hit, his face would kill me.” Eddie reaches his hand up to Buck’s face to cradle his jaw. “Look at me, Buck.” 

Reluctantly, Buck does. 

“I want you. I need you.” He uses his hand to pull Buck’s face down to his for a kiss. “I love you okay!?”

The white noise that’s suddenly in Buck’s ears, drowns out everything else. 

“Wait.. what?” Buck’s waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Eddie to take back words he probably didn’t mean in the first place. His grip tightens at the top of Eddie’s thigh. “There’s no way that you mean that. You-you can’t mean that.”

“Hey… Shhh… I do. You get to do many things but one thing you don’t get to do is tell me how to feel.” 

They both can hear the sirens coming up behind their truck but they’re both too focused on whatever is happening right here, right now. 

“But-but why? Why me?”

“Because, Evan… even when you hated me, I knew that you were going to be someone special. You… you infected me. It was like you were this tick...that wouldn’t come off. And then I saw the way you were with Christopher. How you let him struggle just enough and you just automatically knew when to catch him if he needed it. And how, immediately after Shannon, you helped to hold us together. And the tsunami, where you did everything and then some, I knew. I knew that you were the one to make our family whole again. Not replace Shannon. But to start a **new** family. You, me and Christopher.”

By now, the truck and the ambulance have shown up and are moving Buck out of the way to get Eddie loaded into the ambulance so they can get to the hospital. The dog’s being taken to the SPCA to find identification; and if they can’t find owners, they’re to call Buck and in that case, Christopher finally gets his dog. As Buck climbs into the ambulance, he takes a look at the truck as they drive away. 

“You know, this is _ not _ how I expected this day to go. At all.”

“Me either.”

***

After two hours in the emergency room, numerous X-Rays, and a pretty cool blue cast later, Buck and Eddie got dropped back off at the truck by a nurse freshly off duty. With a little wiggling and some cursing, the two of them managed to get Eddie inside the passenger side and Buck behind the wheel. 

When Buck finally gets the truck in gear and on the way to Eddie’s place, he reaches over to pick up Eddie’s hand on the centre console and lays a kiss to the knuckles. The ride over is quiet and nowhere near as intense as the first time they were in the truck. When they pull into Eddie’s garage, Buck puts the truck in park and squeezes Eddie’s hand. He turns his body to face Eddie and holds his hand close to his chest once again. 

“So…now what?”

“So, I know that a busted leg and a chunky cast isn’t necessarily the sexiest thing in the world but...”

Buck smiles. 

“But what?”

“But there was nothing I wanted more tonight to have you in my bed, beneath me, under my fingers, screaming my name, and now-”

Buck cuts him off.

“And you figure that a broken leg is going to stop you?”

Eddie turns to him with a weird look on his face. 

“Well, I can’t really pin you down and fuck your brains out until you scream while I’m wearing an awkward, heavy cast on my leg, Buck.”

In a weird showing of flexibility and movement that both of them weren’t sure exactly where it came from, Buck crawls over the center console and settles into Eddie’s lap and grinds down into Eddie’s rapidly hardening dick. 

“Just because you can’t pin me down doesn’t mean that you can’t fuck me until I scream, Eds.” 

Eddie’s hands automatically come down to grab hold of Buck’s ass and hold him down against his dick. The motion of him grinding his cock up against Buck’s comes automatically. There’s an easy, natural progression to their movements against each other. Buck dives down to bite and suck at Eddie’s neck. 

Eddie throws his head back against the headrest and tightens his hold on Buck’s hips.

“Buck. Buck.” Eddie groans. “Evan. We gotta - we gotta get inside… bed. Now.” One of his hands slides to Buck’s belt to open it; once that’s done the other hand slides down the back of Buck’s jeans to finger down his crack and trace against his hole. It twitches underneath Eddie’s finger and he can’t stop himself from dipping just the tip of his finger inside of Buck. 

“Mmm. But I really don’t want to move. You’re so comfy and I’m _ so _ close.” Buck pushes back on to the finger that’s inside of him. “Fuck…”

“You’re so fucking tight...gonna kill me.” 

Eddie uses the hold that he has on Buck’s hips to help push him away from his dick and his neck, so Eddie can gain back some of the control that he lost. 

“You want my dick, want me inside you, you need to get off my lap and help me in the house. Then I’ll get inside you all you want.” 

He reluctantly pulls his finger out of Evan and opens the door with the other hand. 

“Out.” He lifts Buck off his lap slightly. “Now.”

Buck wastes no time in getting out and helping Eddie out as well. The two of them ‘gracefully’ stumble their way into the house and Eddie, despite the cast, still manages to pin Buck up against the wall and attack his neck with sucks and bites. 

“Bedroom, please Eddie.” Buck’s grasping at the back of Eddie’s shirt, unsure if he wants to push him away or pull him closer. “Eddie… please. Wanna make this good for you. Wanna _be_ good for you. Eds, please.”

“Oh, Evan. Of course, you’re going to be good for me. You **are** good for me.” Eddie bites at Evan’s earlobe. “But I need you on a bed twenty minutes ago.”

“Bedroom….”

“Yeah.”

Together they manage to stumble their way down the hallway to

Eddie’s bed. The cast makes things slightly more difficult but with the two of them, they get to Eddie’s bed. Buck is quick to push Eddie to sit at the foot of the bed and he quickly straddles his lap. Their lips never leave each other for very long. 

Buck would be beyond content to just stay, make out and grind against Eddie for the rest of the night but he wants more. 

So, reluctantly, he pushes his hand onto Eddie’s chest, above his heart, and shoves him down onto the bed. He gets up off Eddie and reaches back to pull his shirt off, tossing it to the side. 

Eddie gets up on his elbows and just stares. 

Buck’s worked hard for his body and knows that he looks good. And the fact that Eddie’s the one who’s benefiting from it now? Buck preens even more. In a move that mirrors the one he did a few months ago in his kitchen, he runs his hand down his chest to the waist of his jeans and frames his thumbs on his belt buckle. He opens said belt and drops his jeans, kicking off his shoes when they get in the way, and stands there naked in front of Eddie. 

Eddie licks his lips and drinks in the sight before him. 

“_ Dios _. You look amazing. Fuck. Your dick looks so fucking good. So hard.” Eddie shuffles out of his shirt and shoves his pants down. He reaches down and starts to stroke his cock. “Fucking perfect. Turn around. Let me see your ass.”

Buck doesn’t hesitate; as soon as he turns around he reaches both hands back to grab the globes of his ass apart. He feels no shame in that, at the feel of Eddie’s eyes on him, his hole starts to flutter. 

“Fucking Christ Evan. Such a pretty little hole.”

Buck brings one hand up to his mouth and sucks two fingers in. He gets them as wet as he can and then those fingers are brought back to his hole sliding in. His back is still turned to Eddie but the inhuman groan that reaches his ears lets him know that Eddie’s control is slipping just a little bit. 

“Feels so good Eddie. But...it’s not enough.” 

“Turn around Evan.”

Buck does. 

Eddie looks wrecked: his pupils are blown, his dick is an angry red and leaking pre-cum and his chest is flushed and heaving. Buck pulls his fingers out and walks over and climbs onto Eddie’s lap. 

Their cocks grind together and their lips mesh. Buck sits up and reaches over to Eddie’s side table drawer for the lube. He shoves it into Eddie’s hand and, once his is free, he tangles his hand into Eddie’s hair and adds to the impressive amount of hickey’s already present on Eddie’s neck and collarbone. 

“I-in me. Please, Eddie. Fuck me.” Buck pushes his ass back into Eddie’s hands. Eddie’s got two fingers, slick with lube and wastes no time in inserting one and then the second into Buck. Eddie’s patience went out the window a long time ago, so he scissors his fingers as much and as quickly as he can, just narrowly avoiding Buck’s prostate to stop this from ending too soon. “Enough...enough Eds. Want your dick... Need you inside me now.”

Eddie pulls his fingers out of Buck’s ass and, with his dry hand, grabs both of Buck’s wrists and pins them to the small of his back. He spreads the lube on his dick and holds it steady for Buck to sink down onto his dick. Buck backs up until he feels the head of Eddie’s cock against his hole; he sits up briefly to fit the flared head just inside and, making sure that Eddie’s watching him, he lets gravity take over as he drops down, slowly and steadily until his ass hits Eddie’s thighs. 

“Fuck… so fucking tight. So fucking perfect.” Eddie uses the hold he has on Buck’s wrists to lift him up and down his dick. “Fuck… it’s like you’ve never had a cock inside you.”

Buck shakes his head.

“I-I haven’t. You. You’re the first. You feel so good.” 

Eddie stops the slow thrust of his hips up into Buck. 

“Wait...what? Evan - Evan, you should have told me...I would have -”

Buck kisses Eddie to shut up. 

“It’s okay. Eddie. This is how I want it. How I want you.” He starts to rock up and down on Eddie, all the way until his dick is almost popping out and then sliding down to grind the head into Buck’s prostate. “Fuck. Right there.” 

Eddie starts to meet Buck’s downward motions with his upward thrusts and he picks up the pace. 

“Fuck...Buck, you’re so perfect. Like my cock inside you?”

“Yeah…” 

“You close? Can you come without me touching your dick? Come with just me fucking you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Such a good boy, aren’t you? Feel so damn good around me. If I let go of your wrists are you going to still be a good boy for me and come when I tell you to?”

“Please...please let me come, Eddie.”

Eddie takes pity on Buck and lets go of his wrists, but Buck keeps his hands together at the small of his back. Eddie grabs his hips and uses the leverage to pull Buck down onto him. The pace of his hips continues to pick up until the sound of skin slapping is echoing in the room. 

“Come for me, Evan. Come now.”

Buck slams their lips together as he tightens down on Eddie’s dick and does as Eddie says. He comes between them, onto their stomachs, knowing he’s making an absolute mess of both of them.

The feel of Buck tightening down on him sends Eddie over the edge as well. He slams his dick into Buck, once, twice until he comes. 

Buck eventually slows down his riding of Eddie until he comes to a complete stop. He makes no move to get off of Eddie though; he just leaves kisses along his neck up to Eddie’s lips. 

“Fuck...is it always going to be like that? You always going to make me come my brains out?”

Eddie hums. 

“Mmm...not that I wouldn’t love to stay here, stay inside you all night, I _ really _ don’t want to end up glued to you.” 

Buck laughs and he very carefully lifts up and off Eddie. On shaky legs, he walks to the ensuite bathroom to wet a washcloth and brings it back out to Eddie. 

Who is almost passed out on the bed, but looking happier than Buck has ever seen him. 

Buck cleans the both of them off and maneuvers Eddie up to the pillows and pulls the covers over them both. He places his head on Eddie’s chest, listening to the sound of Eddie’s heart slowing down as Eddie’s arm comes around to his shoulder. 

“You know,” Eddie presses a kiss to the top Buck’s head. “I’m the one who should have cleaned both of us up.”

Buck leans up so his head is resting above Eddie’s heart and looks into his face. He places a soft kiss on the spot.

“Well, that’ll be next time.” He brings their lips together once more. “S’long as you stay away from any dogs and stop breaking a leg and ending up in a cast for six weeks. Then yeah, you can clean up. Until then, I’ll clean up after I ride you until you’re put away hard and wet. You’ll owe me. Soon as you get the all-clear, you can fulfill your promise.”

“What promise?”

“Pinning me down and fucking me into the mattress until I can only remember your name.” 

Eddie just kisses him to shut him up. 

Today wasn’t routine but Buck’s looking forward to the start of a new routine.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
